8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Wynand
'Personality & Traits' General Overview Sky is the Commanding Officer of the Imperial Class Battle Cruiser USS Ouranos. He is rather young--among the youngest to ever hold his position through a combination of unfortunate luck and exemplary service. His time stationed at Remora has been much quieter than his years fighting the Borg with Battle Group Omega . The relative quiet has taken some getting used to, but nonetheless he can often be found running out the guns and preparing Ouranos for the day when it is not so quiet. As part of this role, he has quickly had to become an Antiproton weapons specialist of sorts, often aiding directly in the endless R&D that comes with commanding an experimental weapons platform. In this respect, he is grateful for the quiet. As a token of this, he proudly carries around a pistol utilizing the same Antiproton technology as the Beam Arrays aboard the Ouranos. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Having graduated with top marks at the Academy with a specific focus on starship combat and stellar warfare, Commander Wynand is very adept at Tactical situations. Aside this, he is considered to be a superior helmsmen/pilot (if you ask him, he's the best.) He maintains an icy calm demeanor particularly under duress. Weaknesses - He has been described as "anti-social" outside of necessary professional interaction within his field. Thus in a normal situation, he can be rather detached and difficult to approach at times, and often communicates less than he should. He can be rather unbound by rules or regulations (this works both ways) and extends to all parts of his life including social aspects. (There are certain natural exceptions to this...) Ambitions Having already been given what he sees as one of the best commands he could've asked for in his career, Sky counts himself as extremely lucky. Thus, he very much yearns for the opportunity to prove himself worthy of the USS Ouranos. He is not oblivious to the chance the ship and it's experimental technology presents, and deeply wishes to turn the new ship into a decorated exemplar among Starfleet Battle Cruisers worthy of it's name. He will work as hard as possible and then some to achieve this end. Further down the road, like many naval officers throughout history, he wouldn't mind retiring as a flag officer, but--indeed--he doesn't want to leave the Captain's chair while he's still young. Hobbies & Interests Outside of his immediate career and education in Starfleet, Sky considers himself an academic of sorts with strong interests in History, Political Science, and Interstellar Relations. Aside this, he enjoys Falconry and has quite an (ironic) passion for recreational atmospheric flight and likes to fly traditional fixed wing aircraft whenever he gets the chance. He sometimes gets nostalgic about his days as a fighter pilot, but is now glad that most of his future flights will merely be relaxing recreational exercises. In his Earth years at the academy he enjoyed a great deal of success at the annual San Francisco air-races and aerobatic competitions. Things might have been different if not for the turbulent galactic-politics of his youth, which caused him to put everything else aside in favor of applying his abilities and credentials to Starfleet. Languages Federation Standard Latin Family Father: Mother: Brother(s): Sister(s): Biography Sky Wynand was born in the former United States of America on Earth. He grew up as a very passionate child about aircraft and space exploration. By the age of nine a loss of melanin in his body produced his peculiar hair color and pale complexion. He was alienated from his peers and his intense interests didn't help him much to relate to them either. An unstable domestic atmosphere tore his family apart not long afterward. In his teen years he was essentially adopted by a neighbor who recognized his aptitudes and steered him on a proper course toward Starfleet Academy. Though he gained some sense of direction and solid support from this sponsor, his personality had been permanently shaped and he remained solemn and reclusive in most circumstances. During this time period, he adopted the name "Sky" as part of an effort to discover himself and connect his appearance with his passions. At the Academy, he applied these passions amidst intense pressure from Starfleet command to get new cadets through the academy as fast as possible. Originally this was to fight what has been the first Klingon war in more than a century, but then later was also to counter the resurgence of the Borg. In the words of Admiral Jorel Quinn: "I think we're past the point where you need to spend twenty years as an officer before you can be considered for command. We need to promote exceptional officers quickly. We need our captains leading away teams. Starfleet needs to look at our whole command structure and do what works now, not what worked 30 years ago." (The Path to 2409) After a successful tour piloting Peregrine Fighters, Sky found himself aboard the USS Houston during one of the most violent deployments of it's young career. Secretly he has not been unaffected by the extraordinary amount of bombardment and death the ship took on during this time. Particularly his thoughts tend to drift to the day when as a young Lt. Commander, the fate of a heavily damaged federation flagship and 2500 souls rest in his hands. It was of course, these same circumstances that facilitated his fairly rapid promotion to Commander. Service Record 2406 - 2410: Starfleet Academy Wynand was selected to enter the Academy a year early as part of a program designed to quickly produce able officers for the renewed hostilities with the Klingon Empire. With the return of the Borg in 2409 the Academy program itself was accelerated and he graduated in four years with a double major near the top of his class. May 2410 - January 2412: U.S.S. Kestrel, Fighter Ops (Carrier Air Wing 3, 22nd Tactical Fighter Squadron) Fresh out of the Academy Wynand was assigned to fly Peregrine fighters off the Jupiter Class Carrier USS Kestrel. Here he quickly distinguished himself becoming among the first Starfleet "aces" in the Gamma Orionis theater. As a fighter pilot in war he quickly achieved the rank of Lt. Commander and eventually became squadron C.O. He remained in this position before being reassigned by Starfleet to fill a void aboard the USS Houston as a tactical officer. January 2012 - June 2413: U.S.S. Houston, Tactical Officer The reason for his urgent reassignment soon became clear. During this timeframe as one of the few Odyssey Class Cruisers in service, the U.S.S. Houston saw extensive combat against the Borg, participating in action after action with very little time in-between. There was a relatively high mortality rate among the crew yet the ship itself always managed to survive. In these unfortunate circumstances Wynand was consistently placed in positions beyond his rank and experience. Among these was one occasion of temporarily assuming command of the Houston in the midst of battle against a Borg Unimatrix Super Dreadnaught. He was credited with keeping the ship in the fight and clear of lance fire from the bridge amid heavy crew losses, confusion, and the total malfunction of several systems including internal & external communications. This tour of duty resulted in rapidly gaining real combat experience in starship warfare and culminated in promotion to the rank of Commander, after which he was assigned his own ship. June 2413 - September 2413: U.S.S. Razgriz, Captain USS Razgriz was an Akira Class Heavy Escort operating in Taskforce Omega alongside the USS Houston and had just lost it's commanding officer. Wynand was promoted and transferred aboard to replace him. During his short tenure as it's captain, Wynand was recognized for several heroic actions, often commanding from the helm himself to exploit the relatively high maneuverability of the ship amid the Borg Dreadnaughts. Despite the frequent action it saw, the ship suffered minimal damage during this period. His tenure was cut short by a transfer request to serve with the 8th Expeditionary Taskforce, where he was offered the command of USS Ouranos when it entered service. September 2413 - Present: U.S.S. Ouranos, Captain In the months since taking the USS Ouranos into service, missions have mostly consisted of standard patrols and escorting the exploration vessels that use Remora as a base. These have been a far cry from the hectic and dangerous years with Battle Group Omega, but not unwelcome. Category:Federation Characters